


Betcha Can't

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Masterbation, NSFW. Lots of nakedness, Porn, Sex, it’s porn., talking dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Dean and Y/N make a bet that truly has no losers…~
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Betcha Can't

The windows were dark, curtains drawn; just a little light from the bathroom filtering into the motel room through the cracked door.

Sam’s bed was empty; a pile of discarded flannel and a backpack thrown atop the hideous green comforter.

If Sam were to come back at that particular moment, he would have seen a line of random clothing articles leading from the door to the bathroom, and then a subtle double trail of wet footprints from the steamy shower to the far bed.

Luckily, Sam wasn’t coming back anytime soon.

~  
Y/N took a long sip from the bottle and sighed. The burn had faded long ago, allowing her to enjoy the woody flavor of the cheap whiskey as it rolled across her tongue. Dean was pawing at her, his face buried in the crook of her neck, lips teasing and sucking.

She hummed around her swallow. “Mmm, Dean.”

His tongue pressed against her pulse.

“Oh, that’s nice.” Y/N took another swig and stretched, arching her body up against his.

“You like that, Baby?” Dean asked in a deep whisper.

“I do.” Her hands scratched through his hair.

Dean licked at her ear. “You taste like strawberries. I wanna eat you up.”

Y/N paused, confused. “What?” She laughed.

“I wanna eat you up,” he said again, nibbling at her ear.

“Ok. I don’t see how I can taste of strawberries though,” she continued, mood broken.

Dean went on, undeterred. “Smell so good, Baby. I wanna taste you.” He dropped his hand between their bodies, headed south.

Y/N turned her face from his kiss, still out of it. “We literally just took a shower together, we smell the same.”

Dean grunted and pushed his hardening cock between her thighs. “Wanna wreck this pussy,” he growled, teeth scraping her collarbone.

Y/N full on laughed. “What did you just say?”

“I…wait, what?” Dean’s head popped up and he pushed back a bit.

“You just… what are you doing?”

Their eyes met in confusion, and Dean tilted his head.

“I was…um… it’s just dirty talk.”

Y/N’s laughed even harder as she tried not to. “Dean, my love…” She laid a gentle palm against his cheek. “You’ve been watching too much porn. No one talks like that.”

Dean’s jaw dropped in shock. “Yes they do.”

“Um, no.”

His brows furrowed and he pushed back on both arms, kneeling between her legs. “It’s sexy.”

“It’s really not.” Y/N wasn’t mad, but the moment was gone, and she rolled away from him, careful not to whack him in the head with her leg as she went.

“You’re telling me that dirty talk doesn’t turn you on? Even a little bit?” Dean flopped down onto the bed, turning onto one elbow as he watched her drink from the bottle again.

“I mean,” she shrugged and set the whiskey down on the nightstand. “I guess a little, but no. Not like that. All that, ‘Imma destroy that pussy’ crap. It’s degrading and offensive.” She turned her nose up a little bit, but her smile was strong and Dean laughed.

“Oh, come on.”

“It is!”

Dean sat up and swung bare his legs over the side of the bed. “What it is, is hot.”

Y/N scrunched up her nose as she pretended to ponder his definition. “Um… nope.”

Dean nodded as he chuckled at her stubbornness. She saw the moment an idea popped into his head and she held her breath, biting back the wave of excitement.

“What?”

Dean licked his lip and stood up, slowly moving towards her. “I betcha I can make you cum just by talking to you.”

Y/N lost it. A giant laugh wrecked her body, and she stood before Dean, naked and shaking with mirth. “I betcha can’t.”

“You’re on,” he said quickly, with a grin.

“Wait, hold on.” Y/N backed up with her hands aloft, begging for patience. “I’m not betting you on this. It’s dumb.”

“What’s so dumb about me making you cum? I planned on doing it tonight anyway.” He dropped his voice at the end and tipped his chin down, looking up through impossibly thick lashes.

Y/N stared back in amazement, feeling a rush of arousal hit her square in the gut. “That’s… not fair.”

“What’s not?” Dean took a step closer, lust burning in his eyes.

“You’re doing that thing where you… with the… and your…”

“I’m not doing anything,” he said softly, his tongue sliding out to wet his chapped lips once more.

“There. That. The tongue thing. That’s cheating.”

Another step backwards and Y/N found herself trapped between Dean and the wall. He placed one hand by her head and looked down, so very close, but not a single part of him touching her.

“If you think that’s cheating, does that mean you’re in?”

Y/N took a deep breath but it did little to calm her racing heart. Anticipation shot like lightning through her veins and she bit her lip, deciding, weighing, caving.

“OK. But…” She held up a finger, pressing it to his incredibly plush lips. “Just talking. You’re not allowed to touch me.”

“Can I touch myself?” he asked innocently.

Y/N’s nose scrunched up again. “OK. But not me.” Her hand fell away and she kissed him where it had been, his eyes fluttering closed for a brief moment.

“I thought no touching,” he whispered when she pulled away.

“Starting now.”

Dean grinned slowly and fit his other hand aside her head and leaned down. She retreated, pressing her head back against the wall. “You know why this is the perfect bet?” he asked in a husky tone.

Her heart was racing again. “Why’s that?”

“Because no matter who wins…” He paused to bite his bottom lip, slowly scraping his teeth against the dark dusky rose, turning it bright white under the strain. “I still get to fuck you.” His lip and the K popped and Y/N swallowed hard.

“Yep.” Her voice was shaky, and she took a deep breath to clear his voice from her mind, but all it did was drag in a whiff of his scent, and it made things worse. “I’m in big trouble,” she laughed.

Dean simply nodded and took a step back.

“On the bed,” he ordered, waving a hand towards it.

Y/N shivered and pushed away from the way, slowly doing as he told her.

Dean smirked. “You like that don’t you? Me telling you what to do?”

Y/N scoffed. “Pfft. No.”

“You do,” he teased as he spun on his heel and followed her to the bed. “I can see it. Your nipples could cut glass.”

“It’s… just cold in here,” she shrugged and plopped down onto the too-firm mattress.

“We’ll see.”

Y/N watched as Dean paced dramatically, making no real attempt to join her on the bed. His body moved about, but his eyes were trained on her, deciding where and how to begin.

“Tick tock, Deano,” Y/N mocked with a smirk.

“Hold your horses,” he replied, running his right thumb across his mouth as he made his plan. “These things take time,” he said, “planning. You can’t just jump in with no… preparation.”

As she blinked, Dean attacked, using his Hunter’s agility to gracefully land on the bed, hovering over her. His bowed legs curved around her hips, his arms locked aside her shoulders. His cock dangled, long and half hard, brushing Y/N’s stomach as the bed shook with his arrival.

“You don’t want to force your way in,” he went on, bending his lips to hers, “you have to go nice and slow.”

Deans breath tickled her lips, his voice vibrating through her body, but he never made contact, save for the uncontrollable metronome of his dick.

Y/N swallowed hard and closed her eyes to the green, afraid she’d reach up and grab him, shove her tongue between those perfectly plush and delicious lips. “Slow?”

“Very.” He moved his lips to her ear. “You have to take your time…” He blew a thin breath across the shell of her ear. “Let everything…build.”

“Oh. OK.” A deep breath curled through her pursed lips and Y/N felt herself melting into the mattress.

Dean hummed. There were no words, but the deep rumble sparked through Y/N, and she felt the sinful throbbing between her legs.

“Nice and slow while it builds, and builds, and builds; igniting every single cell…” Dean spoke softly, filling her mind with his words, watching as her skin pebbled and her muscles tensed. “Every inch of your body, until it all…” Dean paused while Y/N held her breath. “Explodes into a fire that rolls through you.”

She shivered and Dean smiled, biting back a victorious laugh.

“That’s nice…” she whispered.

“Yeah, it is.”

Her lip trembled as she turned her face towards him, ready and desperate for a kiss. Bet be damned, she was soaked.

Unfortunately, Dean was all too aware, and not about to give in just yet.

As her lips reached for him, Dean rolled away, almost bringing Y/N with him as the bed shifted under his swift movement.

“Wha-Where’ya going?” she mewed.

“Over here.”

Y/N followed his voice and watched longingly as Dean got comfortable on what was supposed to be Sam’s bed. He arranged the pillows in the middle, bending over just enough to give Y/N an intriguing view of his gorgeously round ass, and built himself a wall to lean against.

“You’re so far away,” she crooned, lying on her side, enjoying the view.

Dean smirked as he turned and sat back, lounging against the pillows, his perfectly soft yet undeniably muscular body on full display. “No touching, remember?” He winked and Y/N’s breath caught.

“It was a stupid rule,” she sighed, sitting up, ready to attack him. “I take it back.”

“No, no.” Dean shook his head and held up a hand. “Deal’s a deal. Lay back.” The firmness in his voice returned and Y/N hated the jolt of pleasure it pushed through her.

She lay back as he commanded and took a soothing breath that ultimately did nothing. Her eyes turned back to Dean, and he slowly spread his legs, his hands sliding up his thick thighs, lip tucked between his teeth.

“Do you know how gorgeous you are, Y/N?” He asked, lulling her back into the dreamlike trance of arousal.

“No?”

“So gorgeous.”

His fingertips brushed over the taut muscles of his inner thighs as he spoke, and Y/N could not move her eyes away or even blink. She could feel his stare travel her body, burning into her, but she was transfixed on the gentle motion of his hands as he teased himself, slowly kneading the sensitive sack below his cock, his voice deepening with each rotation.

“Beautiful. Those tits…fuck, I dream about them sometimes.” The very tip of his tongue pressed out from between his teeth, deep red, wet, hungry. “Sucking, licking, pinching…so fucking sexy, Y/N.”

There was no way for her to ignore it now, the arousal that dampened her thighs. Her pussy throbbed with each word he spoke; his voice played through her mind until she could almost feel his lips pulling on her nipples, rolling over each hardening bud.

“I…wow.”

“You like it when I suck on your tits, Baby?”

Y/N moaned in reply and squeezed her legs together, desperate for his touch.

“Yeah, you do,” he answered for you in a hiss as he wrapped his fist around his cock. “But I know what you like even more than that.”

Y/N swallowed loudly and rubbed her thighs together, trying so hard not to touch and let him win. “What?”

Dean clicked his tongue and leaned back a bit more, rolling his hips up into his hand. “I don’t know if I should tell you,” he teased with a cocky smirk. “I don’t want to degrade or offend you.”

Y/N let out a whimper as the slick heat dripped between her legs. “Degrade me,” she begged, eyes wide and focused on the rhythmic pump of his hand.

His lips curled into a devilish grin. His thumb caressed the pink, swollen head of his cock. His stomach tightened. His breath hitched.

He began again.

“When I roll my tongue like a slow wave across your clit and then flick it fast…”

Y/N squirmed; a whimper passing her bite-swollen lips.

“Fuck, I could live between your legs, nibbling that soft flesh of your thighs, marking you up…biting and sucking until you’re red and bruised….”

She fisted the sheets, tugging them around her.

“Your pussy is so warm,” he went on, slowly pumping his hand while he stared her down, “so delicious. My tongue slides inside of you, I feel it tighten…”

“Fuck…”

“Oh, not yet,” Dean chuckled. “I like to take my time. I want to enjoy it. See how many times I can push you right to the edge, how many different noises I can pull from deep inside of you.”

Her heart was racing, pussy contracting around nothing. “Yes.”

“I love to fuck you with my fingers so I can look up and watch you fall apart. I want to see you thrash around, try to pull away. I want to see the white slits of your eyes as they roll back. I want to make you scream.”

Y/N panted, twisting around on the bed as she felt every word like a phantom hand against her cunt. “Yes!”

Dean paused as he watched her buck and shake, his eyes dark with lust.

“But my favorite thing,” he said slowly, wrapping his voice around her like a magician, “what I love the most… is when you give in and relax.” Dean flipped his wrist and stroked his thick cock, imagining his words as much as Y/N was. “Fuck, baby, you get so fucking tight on my fingers and then suddenly everything lets go.” He moaned then, closing his eyes as his hips jerked upwards. “Your muscles relax and you soak my hand, dripping down my wrist. Tastes so fucking good, baby.”

Y/N had given up trying to hold back, her body overheated and needy. Her legs were twisted around the sheets, pussy desperately grinding against the rough cotton, leaving a wet patch behind.

“That,” Dean said at the end of a moan, “that’s when I know… you’re mine.”

Y/N sat up slightly, rolling onto her side, her knees up against her chest.

“Your breath is mine. Your body is mine. Your pleasure is mine.”

She could hold on no longer and jumped up from the bed, rushing across the sea of ugly blue carpet that lay between them.

“Baby!” Dean gasped as she tore into him, knocking him backwards while hopping into his arms.

Her mouth was hot and starving, kissing and biting across his shadowed jaw. Her hands greedy as she shoved his fingers away and fisted his cock.

“So… bet’s off?” he asked as her teeth pulled on his lip.

“Dean,” she growled, pushing herself down over his leaking cock, “shut up and fuck me.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

His hands wrapped tightly around her back; their lips locking together in a kiss that left them both breathless.

Y/N rode him hard and fast, breaking almost instantly when his thumb brushed her clit. She cried out, cursing into the dark room, calling on God and whoever else was listening to accept her praise and thanks.

Dean held her hips, pulling her down when she slowed, going in so deep he could barely breathe.

When her legs began to shake and she wobbled against him, Dean flipped her over onto the bed, his strong arms laying her down easily.

“Fuck, Dean, please,” Y/N moaned as the wave began to crest again. She grabbed at him, clawing his arms, his back, his ass, trying to lock him inside, to pull him along with her.

“I’m…fuck, Y/N…I’m coming. Fuck!”

Y/N bit down on his bicep as a scream tore through her, her body clenching around him, pumping him dry.

~  
Sweat had replaced the dampness from the shower; their bodies glistening in the light that trickled in from the bathroom. They lay together on the mess that was meant to be Sam’s bed, now limp and tired, their faces plastered with sleepy, sated smiles.

Y/N tucked herself under Dean’s arm, a hand flat against his beating heart.

“Well, I was wrong,” she admitted.

Dean gasped in playful shock. “Excuse me?”

She swatted at his shoulder. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t get used to me saying that. One time only. But yes, you were right. Dirty talk can be incredibly hot.”

“I don’t like to say I told you so…”

Y/N laughed. “You fucking love to say that.”

“I do.” He smiled and lifted his head to kiss her forehead. “Also kinda love you,” he whispered.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, well don’t get used to me saying it. One time only,” he teased, tossing her words back at her.

“You’re such an asshole,” she said with a grin, sitting up to look down at him.

He winked.

She laughed.

~  
If Sam were to walk in at that particular moment, he would have seen his brother’s naked ass and Y/N sleeping soundly beside him.

Luckily, Sam wasn’t coming back anytime soon.  
~


End file.
